I ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS!
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Vegeta and Goten have run into one of Bulma's experiments. What does this thing do? Time loop? ::enter evil laugh:: R&R please!
1. You did what?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Stargate SG-1.

Yay a new story!  I know, I said I was working on 2 new K&18 ones but this is just a thought I got from watching Stargate SG-1.  Hope you like it!  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y

Now on to the story!

"Woman?  Where is my training uniform?"  Vegeta yelled.  

"Should be there."  Bulma said continuing to work on a new invention.  

Vegeta stopped and looked at Bulma.  

"Well, it isn't."  Vegeta said.  

Bulma rolled her eyes.  

"Then I don't know."  Bulma said curtly.  

Vegeta growled and left the room.  

          Vegeta decided that he wanted something to eat while he was looking.  Suddenly he heard a big explosion.  He sighed walking back to where he last saw Bulma.  Vegeta was expecting a mess.  He saw Bulma sitting still working on something.  Vegeta's eyes got wide as he ran to the G.R.  

          As expected the G.R. blew up.  

"BOY!"  Vegeta yelled. 

Trunks was laying on the ground in the middle of the reckage.  

Vegeta continued to glare at him as his eyes got wide and he looked terrified.  Bulma ran in and saw her son scratched and terrified.  

She ran up to him and helped him up.  

"Trunks?  Are you ok?"  Bulma asked.  

Trunks didn't make a sound.  

          "TRUNKS!"  Bulma yelled worriedly.  

"Answer your mother."  Vegeta said getting a little worried himself.  

"I don't want to die."  Trunks said slowly.  

"Oh, thank Kami you're ok.  You could've been killed!  What the hell happened?"  Bulma asked sternly.  

"I don't know.  I was just training then it blew up."  Trunks said.  

"I'm just glad you're ok."  Bulma said.  

She looked at Vegeta then back at her son.  

"Your father is too.  RIGHT?!"  Bulma asked.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked inside.  

Bulma sighed.  

"Don't worry about it mom.  That's dad's way of saying he cares."  Trunks said with a smile.  

Bulma smiled also.

          Vegeta walked inside.  

'When did I become such a softy?'  Vegeta thought.  

'This was turning into a mid-life crisis.'  He thought.  

Bra walked into the room.  

"I heard an explosion.  Is everyone ok?"  She asked.  

Vegeta looked at his only daughter and smiled lightly.  

"Yeah, your brother blew up the G.R."  Vegeta explained.  

"YAY!  This means you can take me shopping!"  Bra said happily.  

Vegeta sighed.  

"Can't you take your mother?"  Vegeta asked walking out of the room.  

"No, she's busy working on her new invention."  Bra explained.  

"PLEASE DADDY!"  Bra whined.  

Vegeta smirked.

          "BOY!"  Vegeta yelled.  

"NO!"  Bra suddenly yelled.  

"Last time you made me go with Trunks he took me to Goten's and they trained!"  Bra said sternly.  

"Then, you don't go."  Vegeta said with a smirk.  

"Come on dad!"  Bra begged.  

"What's going on?"  Bulma asked.  

"Dad won't take me shopping."  Bra scowled.  

"Ask your grandmother."  Bulma suggested.  

Bra instantly smiled and ran off.

          "You owe me one."  Bulma smirked walking by her husband.  

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.  

"Jeez guys!  Get a room."  Trunks said entering the room and immediately leaving.  

Bulma laughed and Vegeta left the room.  

"Can I go to Goten's?"  Trunks asked coming back in.  

"Sure."  Bulma said.  

Trunks smiled and flew out the door and towards the Son residence.

          Goten was outside talking to Gohan when Trunks landed.  

"Hey Trunks."  Goten said standing up from the grass.  

"Hey."   Trunks said.  

"What'd you do this time to get away from home?"  Goten asked with a smirk.  

"Blew up the G.R."  Trunks said with a smirk.  

"You know, one of these days Vegeta's gonna figure out that you're not coming here to train."  Gohan pointed out.  

"Well, what put you in the dog house with Videl?"  Trunks smirked.  

Gohan looked down guiltily.  

"Nothing."  Gohan mumbled.  

"I'll talk to you later."  With that Gohan flew off.

          "What happened?"  Trunks asked.  

"I don't know, you know Gohan, always overreacting."  Goten said.  

"Oooh."  Trunks said with laugh.  

"So how are you and Marron doing?"  Trunks said with a smug smile.  

"Don't even ask!"  Goten said rolling his eyes.  

"So, not any further then huh?"  Trunks asked as they sat down on the grass.

          "Any further?  I didn't know I moved at all?"  Goten laughed.  

"We'll you're like best friends now, that's a step."  Trunks shrugged.  

"Yeah, I guess."  Goten said sadly.  

"Why don't you just tell her you're in love with her and sweep her off her feet, take her out to a romantic restaurant and…well, you know after that."  Trunks smirked.  

"It's not that easy.  Marron know's all my lines.  Besides, she's…different."  Goten said going into a daze.  

Trunks shook his head.  

Goten shook his head to clear his thoughts.  

"She deserves better than me."  Goten finished.  

"You got it bad lover boy."   Trunks laughed.  

Goten sighed but laughed.

          "INCOMING!!"  A voice yelled from above.  

Both guys looked up to see Marron falling head first towards the ground with a smile.  She turned up just in time and landed gracefully on the ground.  

"Hey boys!"  She greeted.  

Goten grinned.  

"Nice Mar."  Goten said standing up.  

"You act like I could've killed myself."  Marron said with a smile.  

"So glad you rushed to help though."  She said rolling her eyes.  

"Well…"  Goten trailed off.  

"I'm kidding Goten."  Marron said kissing him breifly on the cheek.  

She turned to Trunks.

          "So, what are you boys up to?"  Marron asked.  

"Just talking."  Trunks began.  

"I won't even ask what about."  Marron said rolling her eyes.  

"What do you think we talk about?"  Goten asked curiously.  

"Girls, what else?!"  Marron said raising her hands up and smiling.  

"You know us so well Marron."  Trunks said with a laugh.  

"It's talent."  Marron said.  

"C'mon, let's get moving."  Marron said.  

"Moving?  Where we going?"  Trunks asked.

I know, I stopped it dead but I the next chapter will be more exciting…I promise!  R&R please!  Thank you!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Bad example! But I know this happened!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Stargate SG-1.

Hey **SWG5**!  Of course I didn't forget you!  It was great talking to you!  I'm glad you like this fic so far but I've only begun! Lol.  Thanks for all the reviews!  I loved them all! And so quickly!

C-E-F-Y

If you've read any of my previous stories you know I need a…Last time on I already told you this! I already told you this!

          "So, what are you boys up to?"  Marron asked.  

"Just talking."  Trunks began.  

"I won't even ask what about."  Marron said rolling her eyes.  

"What do you think we talk about?"  Goten asked curiously.  

"Girls, what else?!"  Marron said raising her hands up and smiling.  

"You know us so well Marron."  Trunks said with a laugh.  

"It's talent."  Marron said.  

"C'mon, let's get moving."  Marron said.  

"Moving?  Where we going?"  Trunks asked.

Now on I already told you this! I already told you this!… 

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma suddenly yelled.  Vegeta ran to the door and slowly walked into the lab.  Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned.  

"What's wrong woman?"  Vegeta asked sternly.  

"I just finished!  I thought it'd take forever to finish this but I did it!"  Bulma said happily.  

"And what is it?"  Vegeta asked examining the piece of machinery.  

"It's a time loop!"  Bulma declaired.  

"Ok…"  Vegeta said boredly.  

Bulma rolled her eyes and grinned.  

"This way, when an evil threat comes we can slow down time by repeating it!  As long as you're behind this red line you are part of the time loop!  You'll repeat a full day over and over!"  Bulma said happily.  

Vegeta shook his head and left.

          "Let's go to Capsule Corp!"  Marron said.  

"Ah…"  Trunks trailed off.  

"What'd you do this time?"  Marron asked.  

"Nothing…just blew up the G.R."  Trunks said.  

Marron looked shocked.  

"You blew up the G.R. and could've had yourself killed by your father just to come here and talk about girls?"  Marron asked amazed.  

Trunks opened his mouth to protest but then shut it and nodded.  

"Well, I need to drop some stuff off for Bra."  Marron said.  

"So, we are all going."  She said with a grin.  

Goten shrugged and flew into the air after Marron.  Trunks sighed and followed.

          When the three friends landed they walked inside Capsule Corp.  Marron ran up to Bra's room but couldn't find her.  

"Let's ask Bulma."  Goten suggested as they headed to the lab.  

"MOM?!"  Trunks called.  

No one answered.  He walked into the lab and found a note on her desk.

          _Just made a breakthrough!  Gone out, be back later!  Suppers in the oven.  Love you!_

_                                                          Bulma_

          "Guess she's gone."  Trunks said after reading the note.  

"What are you doing back here?"  Vegeta asked.  

"Marron had to drop some stuff off for Bra and Goten and I were taking a break."  Trunks said.  

Vegeta nodded.  

"Hey Trunks what is this?"  Goten asked looking at the time loop.  

"Mom's new invention."  Trunks said walking over to it as well.

          "Boy!  If your mother finds out you were anywhere near that with Kakarots brat then you'll be spending a month in the G.R. with me."  Vegeta said sternly.  

Trunks gulped and stepped away.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes when he saw Goten was still looking at it.  

Vegeta walked up and gave Goten a threatening glare.  Goten swallowed hard and began to step away.  

          When Goten tried to walk past Vegeta and away from the machine he accedentally hit a switch.  

"What the?"  Goten asked.  

Vegeta's eyes got wide as he saw he and Goten were behind the red line.  With a flash of light the room went dark.

          Goten's vision came back and he was looking at Gohan.  Goten looked around with a confused expression.  

"Goten?  Are you listening?"  Gohan asked.  

"Um…didn't you already tell me this?"  Goten asked.  

Gohan looked confused.  

Just then Trunks landed.  

"Hey."  He said.  

"Hey."  Goten said still confused.  

"What's wrong?"  Trunks asked.  

"Weren't you here earlier?"  Goten asked.  

Trunks shook his head.  

"No, I just blew up the G.R."  Trunks said with a smirk.  

"You know, one of these days Vegeta's gonna figure out that you're not coming here to train."  Gohan pointed out.  

"Well, what put you in the dog house with Videl?"  Trunks smirked.  

Gohan looked down guiltily.  

"Nothing."  Gohan mumbled.  

"I'll talk to you later."  With that Gohan flew off.  

"What happened?"  Trunks asked. 

Goten looked up at Trunks with confused eyes.  

"What's wrong with you?"  Trunks asked.  

"I'm not sure."  Goten said.

Trunks tilted his head and smirked at Goten.  

"Did you talk to Marron?"  Trunks asked.  

"No, we already went through this Trunks…"  Goten began.  

"What are you talking about?"  Trunks asked.  

"You're gonna ask if I've made it anywhere with Marron and I'm gonna answer that I didn't even know I'd gone anywhere."  Goten said.  

"Well, yeah, I ask you every time I see you."  Trunks said looking at his friend like he had three heads.

Goten opened his mouth to say something but sighed.  

"Bad example."  Goten said.  

"You're starting to scare me Goten."  Trunks said.  

"Sorry, it's just weird.  I feel like this day has already happened."  Goten said.  

"Well, if so, what happens next?"  Trunks asked with a smirk trying to prove his friend wrong.  

"Marron should show up in a few minutes."  Goten said looking at his watch.  

Trunks opened his mouth to explain to Goten that he sounded crazy but was interupted by a voice from above.

"INCOMING!"

So?  Whatcha think?  Interesting?  Funny?  It will be soon!  R&R please!  Thank you for the great reviews on the first chapter!  I love hearing them!

C-E-F-Y


	3. I refuse to repeat this, AGAIN!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Stargate SG-1.

Well, so far I've gotten 5 reviews for the first chapter and none for the second…I've been waiting awhile but I'll just continue this story anyway!  Hope whoever's reading this likes it!  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on I already told you this! I already told you this!

"You're starting to scare me Goten."  Trunks said.  

"Sorry, it's just weird.  I feel like this day has already happened."  Goten said.  

"Well, if so, what happens next?"  Trunks asked with a smirk trying to prove his friend wrong.  

"Marron should show up in a few minutes."  Goten said looking at his watch.  

Now on I already told you this!  I already told you this!… 

Trunks opened his mouth to explain to Goten that he sounded crazy but was interupted by a voice from above.

"INCOMING!" Marron yelled flying headfirst towards the ground.  

Goten stood up shocked as well as Trunks.  Marron landed gracefully and smiled.  

"Hey boys."  She said.  

"Hey Marron…"  Trunks smiled.  

"You knew she was coming."  Trunks said with a laugh.  

"You guys are just trying to trick me."  Trunks said.  

"What?"  Marron asked.  

"Nothing.  So what's up?"  Trunks asked.  

"Nothing too much.  What are you boys doing?"  Marron asked.  

"WE ALREADY DID THIS!"  Goten yelled.  

"What?"  Marron asked.  

"You already asked us what we were doing!  Then we say we're talking about girls then you say you need to go to Capsule Corp to drop something off for Bra so we go and then…"  Goten trailed off.

"Are you ok Goten?"  Marron asked with concern.  

"That's it!  We have to go to Capsule Corp!"  Goten yelled flying off.  

"Goten!  Wait up!"  Trunks and Marron called after him.  

Goten landed at Capsule Corp and was about to walk inside when a hand fell on his shoulder.  He turned to see a very concerned Marron looking at him.  

"Goten?  Are you alright?"  She asked worriedly.  

Goten looked down then turned and walked inside.

Once inside Goten walked straight to the lab where Bulma's invention was.  

"Goten, don't touch it.  Mom'll kill me."  Trunks pointed out.  

"That's it.  I won't touch it and it won't happen."  Goten said stepping away from it.  

Vegeta came in.  

"Vegeta?"  Goten asked.  

"Wait, you didn't say that last time."  Vegeta said with an eyebrow raised.  

"That's because I've been repeating the same day over."  Goten said.  

Vegeta nodded.  

"It's just us.  Wait until the woman gets home.  I'm gonna destroy this stupid thing."  Vegeta said walking towards it.  Once he was a few feet away a flash of light went off.   

Vegeta opened his eyes and immediately rolled them.  He growled and turned to see Bulma at her desk.  

"That damn machine of yours!"  Vegeta bellowed.  

"What are you talking about?"  Bulma asked.  

"I'm trapped in a time loop because of your damn invention!  Stop working on it!"  Vegeta yelled dragging Bulma out of the lab.  

"VEGETA!"  Bulma yelled angrily.

Just then an explosion was heard.  Bulma quickly got out of Vegeta's hold and rushed to the G.R.  She saw Trunks laying their terrified.  

"DAMN!"  Vegeta yelled.  

"I don't want to die!"  Trunks begged.  

"Shut up!  I'm not going to kill you over this.  It'll be back to normal in a few hours anyway!"  Vegeta yelled lifting his arms in the air.

"Hey dad.  Since mom is working on her invention…"  Bra began.  

"She is not working on that damn thing!  She's taking you shopping!"  Vegeta said angrily.  

Bra smiled and ran to her mother.  

"Vegeta?  Why did you get her hopes up?  I'm busy!"  Bulma said stomping her foot down.  

"You are not working on that thing!  Do you understand!  I'm in a time loop!  Because of that blasted machine Kakarot's brat and I are repeating today over!"  Vegeta said angrily.  

"You mean…it works?"  Bulma asked shocked.  

She immediately grinned and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.  

"How do you stop it?!"  Vegeta asked.  

"I don't know."  Bulma said.  

Just then Trunks came in.  

"Jeez, guys get a room."  He said leaving again.  

"Oh, no!"  Vegeta said leaving the room.  

"Can I go to Goten's?"  Trunks asked.  

"Sure."  Bulma answered.  Trunks flew off.

On the way Trunks saw Goten.  

"Where are you going?"  Trunks asked.  

"To Capsule Corp!"  Goten yelled flying off.  

Trunks turned around and followed him.  Goten landed.  

"BULMA!"  He hollered.  

"What?  Goten?  I was just on my way out…"  Bulma began.  

"I know!  But that machine of yours!…"  Goten began.  

"I know! It works!  Did Trunks…why would he tell you?"  Bulma asked.  "Trunks didn't tell me!  Vegeta and I are stuck in a time loop!  You have to help us!  You built it!"  Goten said.

"That's impossible!  I just built it."  Bulma said.  

"Of course you did.  But…I don't know how to explain this!  Where's Vegeta?"  Goten asked.  

Just then Vegeta came into the room.  

"She doesn't know how to stop it."  Vegeta said holding a baseball bat.  

"So…what's with the bat?"  Goten asked.  

Vegeta smirked and began to walk towards the lab.

"VEGETA!  DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY INVENTION!"  Bulma declaired.  

Vegeta kept walking and when he reached the machine he pulled back the bat and swung at it.  

Nothing happened.  

Vegeta swung again and again and again but still nothing happened to the time loop.  

"IT WON'T WORK?!"  Goten asked shocked.  

"DAMN!  I refuse to repeat this day again!  I am the Prince of all SAYAINS!"  Vegeta yelled.  

One last hit and the machine gave out a blinding light earlier than the last time.

"Did I do it?"  Vegeta asked.  

"Do what?"  Vegeta looked up at Bulma sitting at her desk working on…the time loop. 

HAHAHAHAHA!! Sucks to be them! Lol.  I love this story!  Anyway, please R&R!! I really want some reviews for this!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y 


	4. Aww, save it!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Stargate SG-1.

Yay!  Reviews!  I love reviews!  Keep 'em coming!  I'm so glad you like this.  I'd like to thank **CraZy18Gurl, ****Alceon** and **Trunks' Brat Baby** for their reviews!  You guys are so nice to me! Lol  Enjoy this chapter!

C-E-F-Y 

Last time on I already told you this! I already told you this!

 "DAMN!  I refuse to repeat this day again!  I am the Prince of all SAYAINS!"  Vegeta yelled.  

One last hit and the machine gave out a blinding light earlier than the last time.

"Did I do it?"  Vegeta asked.  

"Do what?"  Vegeta looked up at Bulma sitting at her desk working on…the time loop. 

Now on I already told you this! I already told you this!… 

 "DAMN!"  Vegeta growled.  

"What's wrong?"  Bulma asked.  

"We're stuck in a time loop that's what!"  Vegeta yelled angrily.  

"But…"  Bulma began looking at her unfinished piece of work.  

"If we've been repeating ourselves then you would know that you already built the damn thing!"  Vegeta yelled.  

"You mean…"  Bulma began happily.  

Before Vegeta could answer with a snide comment an explosion was heard.  Bulma quickly ran off.

"Goten, are you listening?"  Gohan asked.  

"Uh…"  Goten trailed off.  

He stood up and quickly flew off.  

"GOTEN!"  Gohan yelled.  

Goten flew past Trunks and landed at Capsule Corp.  

"VEGETA!"  Goten yelled.  

"I know, it didn't work."  Vegeta said angrily.  

"Now what do we do?  We can't blow it up, it sets off early! We can't ignore it it still goes off.  Even when it isn't completed!"  Goten yelled hysterically.  

"What the hell is going on?"  Bulma asked.  

"We're in a time loop woman!"  Vegeta bellowed.  

"I know that."  Bulma said.  

"Then, what do we do?"  Goten asked hopefully.  

"I don't know, I didn't come up with how to stop it.  I had to test it first."  Bulma said.  

Goten sighed.  

Trunks landed back at Capsule Corp and walked in.  

"What's up?"  He asked.

"Apparently your father and Goten are stuck in a time loop…"  Bulma began.  

"We're all stuck in it!  You just don't remember!"  Vegeta yelled.  

"Alright, I'm taking you both to the hospital wing.  You're not making any sense."  Bulma said.  

She dragged them into the hospital wing and took out a flashlight and put it in their eyes.  

Goten looked at his watch.  

"See you in a few."  Goten said with a sigh.  

"3…2…1."  With that a flash of light surrounded them.

Before Gohan could say anything Goten sighed and flew off.  

"GOTEN!"  Gohan yelled.  

He landed at Capsule Corp.  

"We need all the time we can get."  Goten said after finding Vegeta.  

"What are you two talking about?"  Bulma asked.  

"We are in a time loop!  How many times do I have to tell you?"  Vegeta asked.  

Bulma grabbed his arm as well as Goten's and took him down to the hospital wing.

"This is waisting our time!  We're fine!"  Goten said angrily.  

"What's up with you?"  Trunks asked.  

"They think they're in a time loop?"  Bulma said worriedly.  

"WE ARE!"  Both saiyans yelled.  

Bulma took out the flashlight and shined it in Vegeta's eyes.  

"3…2….1."  Goten said and another flash of light came.

Vegeta's vision came back on the laundry basket.  

"Oh…"  He sighed.  

He stood up and walked out into the hallway.  Just then Goten arrived.  

"What's going on?"  Bulma asked.  

"We are in a timeloop.  And we do NOT need to be sent to the hospital wing!"  Vegeta yelled.  

Bulma immediately dragged them down there.  She put the flashlight in Vegeta's eyes.  

"What could POSSIBLY, be in my EYE, that could explain this?"  Vegeta asked boredly.  

Bulma put the light down.

"I can understand if you don't believe me but even Vegeta's in the time loop with me."  Goten said.  

"As if he'd joke around."  Goten pointed out seriously.  

Bulma nodded.  

"But how?"  She asked confused.  

"We don't know, we're just trying to get out of it."  Goten explained.  

"So far we've tried everything and nothing has worked."  Goten said sadly.

"You built it so you need to come up with an answer."  Vegeta pointed out.  They rushed to the lab.  

"Wait, we'll tape your talking so that we can play it for you when time runs out.  That way you won't have to start from scratch."  Goten pointed out.  

"It won't work."  Vegeta said.  

"We can try."  Goten said.  

Bulma began to work.

Goten stopped the tape and looked at his watch.  

"3…2…1."  He said and a flash of light came and Goten was face to face with Gohan again.  

He quickly flew off to Capsule Corp again and landed with Trunks behind him.  

"VEGETA!"  Goten yelled.  

Vegeta was right there and rolled his eyes.  Bulma came out of her lab and looked at the boys.

"I know this will sound hard to believe but we're stuck in a time loop…."  Goten continued on with their tale while Bulma and Trunks patiently listened.  

"And I put it all on tape so you won't have to start from scratch."  Goten said pressing play.  

There was no sound.  

"I told you…"  Vegeta began.  

"Yeah, save it."  Goten said angrily.

Well?  What do you think of my 3rd chapter?  Funny enough?  Still more humor to come trust me!  R&R!!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	5. Deepest Desiresenter evil laugh!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Stargate SG-1.

YAY!  More reviews!  I'm very pleased!  I just learned how to roller blade!!  I'm so proud!!  Anyway, Please R&R and I hope to hear from you all soon!!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y 

Last time on I already told you this! I already told you this!

 "I know this will sound hard to believe but we're stuck in a time loop…."  Goten continued on with their tale while Bulma and Trunks patiently listened. 

"And I put it all on tape so you won't have to start from scratch."  Goten said pressing play. 

There was no sound. 

"I told you…"  Vegeta began. 

"Yeah, save it."  Goten said angrily.

Now on I already told you this!  I already told you this!… 

Bulma went into the lab and began to work.  After a few minutes Vegeta interupted her thinking out loud. 

"You already said that."  Vegeta said irritated. 

"Since you guys are the only ones who can obviously remember what I have or haven't said then you're going to have to do it.  Because I can't help you."  Bulma explained irritated. 

"How hard could it be?"  Vegeta said taking one of Bulma's books and beginning to read it.

"Time to go."  Goten said. 

Vegeta sighed and another flash of light came. 

Goten and Vegeta had spent at least ten time loops learning from Bulma about science and the time loop machine.  They were getting so good at it that when Bulma would begin a sentence they would complete it.  Trunks was also in there amazed at how 'fast' they learned all the information. 

"You guys know everything."  Bulma said. 

"I don't have anything else to teach you."  Bulma said. 

"I don't think so anyway."  Bulma said. 

Goten sighed boredly. 

"We still need to figure out how to stop that thing."  Goten said. 

"Exactly how many times have you guys looped?"  Trunks asked. 

"Too many to count."  Vegeta said. 

"I think it'd be kinda cool."  Trunks said looking at a book. 

"COOL?!"  Goten yelled. 

"Yeah, you could do anything you want…without worrying about the consequences."  Trunks said. 

Goten looked at Vegeta and they smirked.

Another flash of light and they were back in time. 

Goten glanced at his watch. 

"Perfect."  He said. 

He looked up to see Marron coming.

"INCOMING!"  She yelled flying down.  

Goten grinned.  He ran over and caught Marron. 

"Hey Mar."  He said sweetly. 

Marron began to blush. 

"Hey Goten."  She said with a shy smile. 

"I love you Marron."  Goten said. 

Marron's mouth hung open. 

Goten leaned in and kissed her on the lips.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and then a flash of light took over and he was back in time again, but with a goofy grin on his face.

Vegeta glanced at his watch.

He turned to see Bulma working on her machine. 

"Time for a break."  Vegeta said. 

Bulma looked up confused. 

"I have tons of work to do Vegeta I can't just…"  Bulma began. 

"Bulma."  He said sternly. 

Bulma looked at Vegeta with a small smile. 

"You…you called me…"  Bulma stood up and gave Vegeta a passionate kiss. 

Vegeta glanced at his watch and saw he only had a few more seconds.  He let go of Bulma. 

"I love you Bulma."  He said with a genuine smile. 

Bulma grinned. 

"I…"  Bulma began but a flash of light came and Vegeta went back.

Goku was outside looking at the woods when Vegeta landed and walked up to him. 

"Hey Vegeta!"  Goku said happily. 

Vegeta punched Goku in the face and fired some ki blasts at him until Goku was almost dead and a flash of light came.

 Goten went inside the Son house where his mother was cooking. 

"Could I have some food mom?"  Goten asked. 

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded. 

She made an entire feist and served it happily to her son. 

"I love you mom."  Goten said giving her a hug. 

"I love you too Goten."  She smiled. 

"I've decided to become a scholor."  Goten said. 

Chi-Chi looked shocked but grinned and hugged her son. 

"Are you proud?"  Goten asked hopefully with tears in his eyes that his mother didn't see. 

"Yes.  I'm very proud."  Chi-Chi was about to cry but a flash of light came.

Well, I do admit that was sort of sad but I hope you liked it!  Next chapter will be the last sadly.  Please R&R!  Thanks!  One more chaper!  Thanks for reading!!

C-E-F-Y


	6. WE DID IT!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Stargate SG-1.

Alright, this is my last chapter…man this fic went by quick.  I'd like to thank the following reviewers for they're support on this fic!!  You guys are the best!! **KyLewin, limelie, Trunks' Brat Baby, Kam Islash, CraZy18gurl, Alceon, TommyFoothill8, NeRd123** and **Ayakachan**!!  Thank you sooo much, I loved your reviews and I hope you look for some of my other stories!  Enjoy this chapter it's for you!!

C-E-F-Y 

Last time on I already told you this! I already told you this!

 "I've decided to become a scholor."  Goten said. 

Chi-Chi looked shocked but grinned and hugged her son. 

"Are you proud?"  Goten asked hopefully with tears in his eyes that his mother didn't see. 

"Yes.  I'm very proud."  Chi-Chi was about to cry but a flash of light came.

Now on I already told you this! I already told you this!… 

"VEGETA!!"  Bulma yelled angrily at her husband. 

Vegeta turned around with a smirk. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  Bulma yelled. 

"What does it look like Woman?"  Vegeta asked rolling his eyes. 

"It looks like you blew up CAPSULE CORP!"  Bulma screamed. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes again and began to shoot ki blasts all across the city. 

Goten just landed and shook his head at the older saiyan. 

"Need a hand?"  Goten asked. 

Vegeta smirked.

Though they were stuck in this together Vegeta was becoming quite fond of Goten's natural saiyan ability.  He seemed to generally want to be less like his father.  Which Vegeta found quite pleasing.  Goten thought of Vegeta as a father figure.  He was the only man who taught Goten and Trunks about being a saiyan…besides Gohan. 

Goten rose into the air and began firing blasts until it became a competition.  He would see how far he could shoot one into what now was an open waistland and then Vegeta would have his turn. 

"You'll never beat me boy."  Vegeta said throwing another as hard as he could. 

Goten looked completely shocked at how far the ki blast went.  Goten was about to throw his but someone grabbed his arm.  Goten pulled away feircely then turned expecting to see his father with a scowl.

Instead his eyes met with bright blue ones. 

Goten's mouth opened shocked. 

He could see hurt, pain and confusion. 

"Goten?  What's wrong with you?"  Marron asked sadly. 

"Mar…I…"  Goten began. 

Marron flew off. 

"MARRON!"  Goten yelled flying after her. 

"It's no use.  She won't remember any of this anyway."  Vegeta said boredly.

Goten nodded finally taking his gaze off of the departing blond. 

"You know what stinks most about this time loop?"  Goten asked. 

Vegeta actually looked somewhat interested. 

"I've had to listen to Gohan ask the same question over and over and…I wasn't listening the first time."  Goten said thoughtfully. 

Vegeta nodded. 

"Let's get to work."  Vegeta let go of his ki blast and looked at his watch. 

A white light came.

Vegeta and Goten spent what seemed like forever working on Bulma's time loop machine…until….

"I think we got it Vegeta!"  Goten said happily. 

Vegeta nodded. 

"Now to go home!"  Goten yelled jumping up. 

They had come up with the plans for a switch and then installed it just before the next light would come. 

"Ready?"  Goten asked. 

Vegeta nodded boredly.  Goten sighed and hit the switch just as the light was coming…

"Did we do it?"  Goten asked. 

He rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. 

"Are you guys ok?"  Marron asked running up to them. 

"WE DID IT!"  Goten yelled happily. 

He looked at Vegeta and both their eyes went wide as they rushed away from the time loop. 

"Phew!  Yes we're back!"  Goten yelled. 

"What's going on?"  Bulma had just entered the room. 

"I forgot my car keys in here."  Bulma said. 

"You're machine works Woman…"  Vegeta began. 

"I know that….wait!  What's that?"  She asked pointing to the machine. 

Vegeta and Goten looked at the machine and saw their switch. 

"Because of your carelessness we were stuck in a fucking time loop and had to find a way out by making that damn thing!!"  Vegeta said angrily pointing at the time loop. 

Goten nodded and they left the room.  Bulma was left alone and confused.

"So, it worked?  You looped?"  Marron asked. 

Goten nodded. 

"Man, it's so good to be back!"  Goten said with a grin. 

"Tell me, did you do any…you know, anything…wrong?"  Trunks asked with a smirk. 

Goten looked at Marron with a funny grin.  Trunks looked confused and then turned his attention to Marron then back to Goten. 

"No."  Goten said leaving Capsule Corp with a confused Marron and Trunks behind.

R&R!! I hope you liked this chapter!!  I'm sorry it ended so fast!  Happy reading!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
